


Because You're Okay With That

by superpotterdiaries27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e18 Despair, Episode: s15e18 Despair - Castiel's Confession Scene, F/M, Spoilers for Episode: s15e18 Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpotterdiaries27/pseuds/superpotterdiaries27
Summary: Suddenly, you get an idea of how to stop BillieAnd you look at Dean in admirationBecause you know this will probably be the last time you get to see himAnd as you look at him, you can see what he thinks about himselfORCas’s POV in 15x18 Coda
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Because You're Okay With That

Suddenly, you get an idea of how to stop Billie

And you look at Dean in admiration

Because you know this will probably be the last time you get to see him

And as you look at him, you can see what he thinks about himself

You can see that he’s destructive and angry

And that he thinks of himself as nothing but daddy’s blunt instrument but you think of yourself that way too, sometimes

And maybe he’s a little broken but that’s okay because you are a little broken too

But Dean is also selfless and caring

And the most loving human being you will ever know

Which is why you love him

And which is why you smile at him one last time

Because you are okay, with sacrificing

Yourself

And Dying

For

Him.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Please review.  
> Thank you,


End file.
